Windbreaker
Windbreaker is the second Hyrule Historia mission, and the second of Ancient Age. Intro * Midna: With the death of Sulkaris and the Gohma disbanded, the Kingdom of Hyrule was established. * Midna: This new empire crossed the land and made many allies in its time such as the Zora and the mysterious Wind Tribe. * Midna: While many of these nations remain autonomous, the Wind Tribe became close to the Hylians after King Gustaf’s rise to power. * Midna: Not all of those in Hyrule unified with the Kingdom and its allies however... * Midna: To the west across the Gerudo Desert a lurking power grew in number. * Midna: They called themselves the Cliff Lords, but were otherwise known as the Darknut Legion. * Midna: For reasons unknown at the time, the Legion was suddenly mobilized and began a crusade towards the far east of Hyrule. * Midna: Their army was superior in armor and skill to any force in all of Hyrule and marched without falter. * Midna: They marched past the Hylian and Zora nations and instead invaded the mystical lands of the Wind Tribe known as Holodrum. * Midna: A bloody war between the Darknut Legion and the Wind Tribe broke out, and the hidden cities in Holodrum were left in ruins. * Midna: Her people on the edge of extinction, Queen Siroc came before King Gustaf to plead for aid from the Hylian army. In the throne room of King Gustaf. * Siroc (kneels before Gustaf's throne): King Gustaf, I beg of you to aid me and my people. * Siroc: My people must ascend to the Heavens to escape the might of the Darknut Legion. * Siroc: They seek the power that the Wind Tribe harbors and if they were to obtain that... * Gustaf: You need not say anything more my dear Siroc. * Gustaf: The Hylians will aid the Wind Tribe. I will personally lead my army into battle for you. At the Tarm Ruins, the last city of the Wind Tribe. * Siroc: The city is just up ahead. All forces prepare for contact with Darknut forces! * Siroc: The Darknuts will likely have the city roads surrounded, be prepared for flanking attacks! Outro The Hylians defeat the Darknuts, allowing the Wind Tribe to escape. * Siroc: Thank you Gustaf for your help, you have saved my people. * Siroc: It pains me that this is the only way to assure those of Hyrule do not steal and abuse our power. * Siroc: If it were to fall into the hands of those like the Cliff Lords or even your people, then a dark age would be certain to follow in time. * Siroc: I will miss you dearly. (enters the portal and disappears) * Black Knight (appears with Vaati): You just let the Wind Tribe's power leave this land forever. * Black Knight: How could you let such a thing go?! We of the Legion were promised this secret! * Vaati: Calm yourself. You have played your part. * Vaati: There is nothing that can be done now. * Vaati: I am Vaati, and I had come for the Wind Tribe. * Vaati: I orchestrated the Cliff Lords to take the Wind Tribe’s power, but your armies came and halted us. * Vaati: Heed my words Hylian King, I will remember that you opposed me this day. (turns back) * Vaati: Come, let us leave this place. * Black Knight: No, we are done with you Vaati. * Black Knight: You have lead my people astray. We are halfway across the world for nothing! You had imprisoned my wife for nothing! (draws sword) * Black Knight: I’ll not lead my people into your games anymore. I am done with you sorcerer. Begone! Vaati brutally murders the Black Knight, then walks away.Category:Hyrule Historia